Can you feel my heart
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: Life might as well be an illusion when nothing is real. Kouga x Inuyasha


**A/N: It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up~~ five bucks to anyone who can flipping guess the name of that song e u e~ IM ADDICTED I TELL YA ADDICTED! Oh but on greater news I'm attempting to write stories for all my yaoi couples that sadly…no one else seems to adore lmao wah my life! And here I present "Can you feel my heart" its Kouga x Inuyasha where Inuyasha is the cutey uke and Kouga is seme okaas~? **

In a time where demons roamed the lands free as air and everyday became a battle for your life a young snow haired demon boy sat beside a pond filled with lifeless ducks and fishes. The boy sighed, his dog like demon ears falling flat against his head in a sullen fashion. He dipped his finger into the water creating tiny ripples to form around his digit. It was always like this. He would come out to this lake alone and somehow wish the ducks would be alive and the fish would be swimming among themselves in groups. Yet again…they remained dead.

"Inuyasha. So this is where you've gone to." A gentle voice called out. The boy now known as Inuyasha turned his head slightly to glance at the women behind him. She was one of the kindest and uniquely beautifulest girl in their entire world. Her face only had the smallest amount of make up on it; her black silky hair flowed freely behind her, almost like a veil. Dressed in traditional but royal robes that showed she was the wife of a powerful man. She walked with grace up to Inuyasha, softly petting his head. He leaned into her touch purring slightly in a loving affection.

"I'm sorry mother…I just wanted to see how the pond was doing today. Is father still busy with nii-san?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. His mother grimaced slightly, turning her head to look at the pond with all the animal corpses. She softly picked up a floating duckling that was floating closer to the edge. Inuyasha perked his ears in questioning curiosity.

"Inuyasha, have you ever wondered about death?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow at the odd question. He was only ten; wouldn't death be the least of his problems?

"Well no… I have you and daddy and nii-san and all the other servants at the castle to look over and protect me. As if death would be of any importance to me." Inuyasha folded his arms smugly, a smirk set onto his face. His mother giggled, putting the duck in a makeshift grave she had made out of lone flowers growing near the edge of the pond. Inuyasha pouted at his mother.

"What's so funny?" His mother only smiled behind her hand, trying to hide her amusement.

"What if we weren't around? Would death be an issue?" She glanced at her son beside her. He squinted his face up in thought. His feet kicking back and forth in the pond childishly.

"Well that's not going to happen, because we'll always be together forever right? ~" he smiled happily to his mother not catching the sad glint in her eyes. She ducked her head and held Inuyasha close to her, rocking him in a soothing motion. He snuggled closer into his mother, playing with bits of her hair.

"Forever…yes forever. Remember we will love you forever…Inuyasha. You and Sesshomaru both." She whispered into the crown of his head, placing a tender kiss to it. He didn't know why she was being so weird today. First the twenty one questions and now being all mushy…little did he know there would never be an answer to those questions. That night neighbor demons from the kingdom over invaded the palace leaving millions upon millions of corpses in their wake. Inuyasha was confused on what was going on. He ran as fast as he could down the halls trying desperately to find his family. Ducking and dodging falling bodies and blows from weapons he finally spotted his older brother Sesshomaru huddled behind a vase, glancing at the gruesome scenes before him.

"Nii-san!" Inuyasha called in relief. Swiftly, Sesshomaru turned his head in Inuyasha's direction. He smiled happily in relief as well. The brothers ran up to embrace each other, remembering that they were in war and he needed to get them out of harm's way, Sesshomaru took a strong grip of Inuyasha hand and led him down the back alley of the castle.

"Come on theirs a carriage nearby to take the children to a safe place."

"Wait…what about mother and father?" Inuyasha asked confusedly. Did they make it out ok? Sesshomaru sighed, his snow colored hair falling into his face blocking off any emotion he might be showing.

"They're dead…" Inuyasha felt his whole word crumple with just those two words. Pulling his hand out of his brother's grip he glared at him, unshed tears welling up in his golden eyes.

"They're not dead! Mom said we'd be together forever! They're probably looking for us come on we gotta go find them!" Inuyasha struggled to get Sesshomaru back up toward the main part of the castle but, he wouldn't budge.

"They're looking for us…they're not dead…they're not dead…" Inuyasha whispered to himself, almost like a mantra. His brother could only look at him sadly. They were dead. His parents were gone. In one single moment he lost everything. Inuyasha crumbled to his knees wailing.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come back! Please don't take them from us! Please! I'll be a good boy! I promise! Please give them back..!" He begged up towards the sky to where he was told god was to live and where all spirits went to, when their souls needed to rest. Sesshomaru ducked his head trying to keep himself composed but how was one to be calm…when your brother was so broken up at that moment and when you too were trying to cope with the fact the people who raised you were now….dead.

"Hey, what's this lead to? Hey guys, there's a secret passageway over here" a voice echoed throughout the tunnel Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in. snapping back into reality and finally realizing just how vulnerable they were he picked Inuyasha up, despite the struggle he was giving him, and ran to the waiting carnage.

"You two boys the only ones left?" the driver of the carriage asked gruffly. You could tell from the bags under his eyes that he was almost at his breaking point as well. Sesshomaru nodded his head solemnly, helping Inuyasha into the back of the carriage where a lot of spooked and crying children were.

"Do you know what happened to my mommy and daddy!?" A young girl with brown hair done up in a messy ponytail and a young demon slayer outfit clung onto Inuyasha's arm sobbing uncontrollably. He noted her as being Sango. She was the daughter of the demon mercenaries his parents had hired and sometimes she would play with Inuyasha when no one else had the time to. Inuyasha jolted at the question, he pushed her away from him roughly.

"Dead. Most likely Dead. All of our parents are dead!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru warned. Inuyasha threw him a malicious glare.

"Don't play innocent. You know better than I do that everyone's dead! All gone! Never to be seen again!" Inuyasha spat to the children earning whimpers and bursts of heart wrenching tears to begin. Sesshomaru glared daggers at his younger brother who must have finally gone over the edge. He had this frightening dull look in his eyes, his claws were out giving Sesshomaru the knowledge that if he didn't do something to stop this soon then they all would be dead as well.

"I'm sorry...Inuyasha." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles a few times, muttering a demonic spell under his breath. He closed his eyes and began to count to three. He could feel the energy building up throughout his body and all meeting in the palm of his hands making his hand glow a light red.

1…

"I-Inuyasha what's wrong with you!?" Sango called out shakily. Tentively, she grasped Inuyasha's shoulder shaking him a bit. His body pulsated at the touch. A darkly aura beginning to surround him.

2…

"Sango stay back! L-look at his eyes!" said another child known as Miroku who was son of the priest that his mother had helped and gave them refuge at their castle. She gasped as Inuyasha's entire eye had gone red with a tiny black slit in the middle; his body pulsated with his heart beat making it visibly clear just what was going on. Inuyasha was becoming blood thirsty…he was turning full demon.

3!

Before inuyasha could let out a growl of anguish Sesshomaru plunged his hand into Inuyasha's head, knocking him over but he still held his hand there. Inuyasha struggled to get free, clawing at his brother's hands and trying to knock him off but Sesshomaru wasn't going to yield so easily.

"Inuyasha from this moment on…..you will have no memory of what has happened. You will forget everything. Forgive me little brother…" Sesshomaru finally cracked, letting a lone tear escape his tightly shut eyes. Not only did he lose his parents but, also his brother. The energy flowed out of him and into Inuyasha causing him to be enveloped in a veil of red. A fox demon spirit appeared right above Inuyasha and dove down and disappeared into his head and then emerging with tiny balls of light that held all of Inuyasha's memories and then…dissipated into thin air. All the kids stood in terror and awe at the scene before them, alas Inuyasha had calmed down, the pulsating rage had come to an end and his body slumped into a peaceful slumber. Sesshomaru took a seat in the corner of the carriage bringing inuyasha with him and holding him protectively to himself. The other kids and the driver look uncertainly to inuyasha, there was no way a simple spell like that would be able to calm down such a demonic aura!

"Listen kid, I don't know what type of shit you're trying to pull but if he cant control his demon powers than I don't want him on this ride and endangering everyone!" The arriage driver spat to Sesshomaru who only looked to the ground in a calm passive way.

"He wont hurt anyone. Now kindly move us to our destination. Now." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and without another word they began on their journey to their new home. Sango scooted closer the the brothers. She was scared but inuyasha was like her closest friend and friends don't just leave friends like that. Uncertainly, she glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Is inuyasha…half demon?" She questioned quietly. Sesshomaru gaped at the girl for a second and then softly smiled at her.

"Yes he is, our father is where he gets his demon side from but our mother is human as human can be. But tell me girl, how did you know this?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raise of an elegant eyebrow.

"I had heard people talking about when the night of the new moon came, inuyasha would be locked up for the remainder of the day. I didn't understand why and I got a bit curious so I snuck in his room and he had black hair and any demonic aura I had sensed from him was gone…also your mother had the heart of a kind human not demon." Sango explained. Sesshomaru hmmed in thought.

"You're pretty smart if you were able to sense all of that and at such a young age."

"Hey your young too!"

"Im 15 and you are only ten so do the math." Sango pouted when he had pointed out the difference in their ages. She felt for her age she acted very mature!

"But if I may ask for your help in something?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Sure anything" Sango said sitting at full attention.

"I want you to act as if you don't know inuyasha."

**End of Prolouge**


End file.
